bigbrotherfandomcom-20200222-history
John McGuire
https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/List_of_Big_Brother_17_houseguests_(U.S.)#John |nickname =Johnny Mac JMac Rockstar Dentist |Place =4th |Votes = 7 |HOHs=0 |Alliances =Jecky Rockstars |Days =91 |Nominations = 9 (Weeks 1, 2, 3, 4, 8, 9, Day 78, Week 12 & Day 89) |BOTB = 1 (Week 1) |Vetos = 4 (Weeks 2, 3, Day 57, & Week 12)|Loyalties = Becky Burgess Clay Honeycutt Steve Moses Shelli Poole Jeff Weldon|hometown = Scranton, PA |occupation = Dentist|TwitterUserName = RockstarDMD|InstagramUserName = rockstar_dentist|Currently1 = Jury Member}} Dr. John Robert "Johnny Mac" McGuire was a houseguest on ''Big Brother 17''. John is best known for his very loud and very funny diary room confessionals. Despite being one of the most nominated HouseGuests in Big Brother history, he managed to get off the block four times by winning 3 PoVs and 1 BotB. His closest allies were Becky Burgess and Steve Moses, and his primary target was Vanessa Rousso since he was the only person in the house to realize how much of a threat she was. In week 9, John and Steve were both nominated for eviction, and ultimately he was evicted unanimously. However, he managed to re-enter the game by winning the jury buyback competition. Upon returning he started working with his arch-nemesis Vanessa and made Austwins his new targets. Despite managing to lay low and improve his social game with the remaining houseguests, Vanessa evicted him on day 91 because of her suspicions of a possible final two deal made with Steve. He placed 4th and became the 8th member of the jury. On finale night, John along with Jason and James was revealed to be the top three to win America's Favorite HouseGuest but lost to James. He is secretly a super fan of the show but kept that status a secret to avoid being targeted. John also tied with male PoV record with 4 wins, which is shared by James Rhine and Shane Meaney. He became the first male in Big Brother history to save himself three times with the Power of Veto. Some of his fellow houseguests such as Steve, Liz Nolan and Vanessa suspected he was some sort of Twist due to his actions in the house. Biography Retrieved from CBS.com Age: 27 Hometown: Scranton, Pennsylvania Current City: Jefferson Township, Pennsylvania Occupation: Dentist Three adjectives that describe you: Ninja-esque, klutz, and eccentric. Favorite Activities: Playing guitars, lifting, running mud races, and occasionally getting drunk and dominating in a video game with my friends. What do you think will be the most difficult part about living inside the Big Brother house: I don't know what that California heat is like, or earthquakes, so probably those two things. Which past Big Brother cast member did you like most: This changes a lot as I get older. Right now, I'm going to avoid saying that I have ever liked anyone because my next sentence would confirm I'm a hypocrite. I hate watching nerdy know-it-alls like Ian, Nicole and Derrick because they let their knowledge of the game turn into hero worship and it's not what I watch the game for. What are you afraid of: That the ’90s won't come back. Finish this sentence: My life’s motto is… No God or kings. Only man. Yeah, I stole that one, but it's so true. What would you take into the house and why: I would bring a Rubik’s cube to see who was smart enough to figure it out and get rid of them immediately. Also, maybe some shiny objects to distract the other ones, and a dragon. John (aka Johnny Mac, the Rock Star Dentist) is unlike any other dentist. He is loud, obnoxious, and never seems to run out of energy. Recently, he’s taken up running Tough Mudder marathons and is excited to have a few showmances. Single and proud of it, if any girl wants more of a relationship, he has a sure-fire way of getting out of it—he'll start acting completely annoying and geeky, so they end up dumping him and no hearts are broken. He's a super-fan and wants to win so he can save his parents’ lake house and finally pay off his school loans.https://www.cbs.com/shows/big_brother/cast/215048/ Player History - Big Brother 17 Competition History Have/Have-Not History Voting History Post Big Brother * On November 7, 2017, John appeared on The Taran Show to talk about his music and dentistry. Trivia * John is the first player to be nominated every week the first four weeks. * John is the first houseguest in Big Brother 17 to win the Power of Veto twice. * John is tied with James Zinkand, Victor Arroyo and Cliff Hogg III for least amount of days spent evicted before re-entering the house, with all four players re-entering after being evicted earlier in the same day. ** However, James and Cliff were brought back before the live show ended, whereas John re-entered 3 minutes after the live show ended, and Victor re-entered 40 minutes after the live show ended. * John is tied with Spencer Clawson for most nominated male houseguest with 9 nominations. ** Victoria Rafaeli holds the record for most nominations in a single season with 10. * John is tied with Amy Crews, Sharon Obermueller and Cliff Hogg III for longest surviving player who was evicted and came back in Big Brother (US), reaching the Final 4. * John won the most Power of Veto competitions in Big Brother 17 with 4 PoV wins. * Despite not winning any HoH's, John often placed 2nd or 3rd in several HoH competitions. * John became the second houseguest to save himself with the PoV three times. The first houseguest to accomplish this was Janelle Pierzina in Big Brother All-Stars. * At the jury round table, he criticized Liz Nolan for not making her own moves by nominating two people that were going after Vanessa. He was proven right when Liz stated that she was in the Final Two because of Vanessa and Austin making decisions for her. * He is the third houseguest to return to the house from jury and not win HoH or be evicted immediately upon returning. The others being Judd Daugherty in BB15, Nicole Franzel in BB16 and Victor Arroyo in BB18. ** However he, along with Victor, are the only two to return right after they were evicted. * Both times John was evicted, he received a loud cheer. References Category:Contestants Category:Males Category:Big Brother US Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Contestants Category:Season 17 (US) Jury Members Category:4th Place